Discord's Discovery
by Sparkstar of Sparkleclan
Summary: Desprate for entertainment, Discord follows a young unicorn filly, only to find out a dark secret that she'd been hiding for years. (Two or three shot rated T with mild discord X OC, implied death and mild language in the second chapter)
1. The discovery

It was during Discord's second reign of equestria and he was bored. Sure, he wasn't as bored as he was while being imprisoned in stone, but he was still bored, and he did NOT enjoy it. He scanned the yellow and purple checkered horizon, drumming his eagle talons on the armrest of his throne.

He suddenly caught sight of a messy blonde tail disappearing behind a house that wasn't levitating, but rather upside- down. Thinking that it might have belonged to the orange earth pony with a blonde mane and country accent that he'd encountered a few hours ago, he snapped his talons, and he disappeared, desperate for some entertainment.

He was flying through the air on a cloud… backwards and upside- down. He soon managed to catch up to the pony, and immediately realized that this pony was indeed, not applejack.

The pony that he'd been chasing was a tall unicorn filly with a tail and bangs that reminded him of Twilight sparkle. The back of her messy blonde mane was cut short, curling slightly. Her pelt was lime green, clashing with her black framed glasses and bright blue eyes. She had a notebook and pencil for a cutie mark.

He was so dazed by the bright colors that the pony sported that he forgot why he was there in the first place. He scanned the area for something to work with, glancing back over to the filly, who was settling by a fountain with a notebook, a pencil sharpener and a pencil. He grinned mischievously as a light bulb literally appeared above his head.

Approximately five seconds later, the unicorn was screaming and galloping away from her notebook, which was being drawn in… by nopony. The pencil was stroking against the page, being controlled by the lord of chaos. she looked back at the page, which now had a poor drawing of discord, along with the words 'Discord is the best ruler, no ecxeption.'

The draconaquus was now howling with laughter until he heard a voice that without a doubt belonged to the filly, who was glaring up at the mismatched creature, whom had forgotten to hide himself. "Hey stupid, you spelled exception wrong!" she giggled rambunctiously, grabbing her drawing gear and galloping away. He had no second thoughts, and zoomed after the unicorn, with his face red with anger.

The young filly was very fast for a unicorn, enough that Discord had some trouble with keeping up with his target. He eventually gave up and, with nothing else to do, decided to let the cotton candy cloud float freely.

The cloud eventually floated over the ponyville graveyard, and Discord was going to head back to his throne until he heard somepony crying. Being naturally curious, the lord of chaos peeked over the edge of the pink cloud. The sight before his eyes made his stomach drop.

The saw the tall unicorn filly from earlier sitting next to a smaller Pegasus filly with an orange pelt, a purple pixie cut mane and no cutie mark. They were sobbing over four graves, letting their tears fall free.

Even though they had nothing in common appearance- wise, the draconaquus had a feeling that the two young mares shared a very close bond. He silently cast an invisibility spell on himself to get closer to the fillies, yet not to disturb them.

The unicorn was sitting in front of two of the graves specifically, while the Pegasus was crying over the other two. As he got closer, Discord noticed that the pegasi's eyes were lavender.

The two names enscripted on the first two gravestones were Gem cutter and Concrete brick. The older filly levitated a picture of a Red earth pony stallion with a tousled black mane and a concrete block for a cutie mark.

In her hooves she beared another picture of a sky blue unicorn with a curled purple mane with blonde streaks, and an emerald for a cutie mark. The picture also had the unicorn herself in it."I feel your pain, Scootaloo…" murmured the green filly to the Pegasus.

The graves that Scootaloo was crying over were inscripted with the names Flaming streak and Seeded joy. "B-but why did it have to be us, Hypersketch?!" she sobbed, burying her muzzle into the taller pony's shoulder.

"They would die anyways, even if they were still alive now." Murmured hypersketch to the younger pony. After that, they shared a silent sorrow. Discord was close to tears himself; therefore he decided to leave, later to be turned back into stone.


	2. The death

-Somewhere around three years later…

It has been three years since Discord had made the discovery about the young unicorn named Hypersketch, and a LOT has happened. He got reformed, Twilight was turned into an alicorn, Cadence and Shining armor had an alicorn colt that they named Glimmering night, and Applejack had started dating Spike.

For those three years, Discord's thoughts were littered with that one young mare, which he saw only about seven or six times since. He was now roommates with Pinkie pie, the only pony that would completely tolerate his mildly chaotic antics.

One faithful September afternoon, he decided to pay his dues to the deceased at the ponyville graveyard, as a few months ago, granny smith passed away, leaving most of the apple family silently sorrowful. As he neared the graveyard, he hears a sobbing sound that sent chills up his snake- like spine. He had heard the same sobbing a few years prior.

He caught sight of an older Scootaloo, whom he had seen many times with rainbow dash, sobbing oven the same graves. As he neared, he realized that there was a fifth grave and that the lime- colored unicorn was nowhere to be seen. He didn't have to read the fifth grave to know what it said; Rest in peace, Hypersketch.

The same notebook that he'd seen the unicorn drawing in was set in front of her grave, and at that moment, it felt like he was being ripped in half. That as when the young Pegasus mare noticed the not- so frightening creature standing next to her.

"DISCORD?! What the buck are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. "I've come to pay my dues to the deceased…" replied the former lord of chaos, letting a lone tear streak down his face. The orange Pegasi's muscles untensed, satisfied by his response.

The rest of the fifth tombstone read; Died from an asthma attack. A hundred thoughts went through discord's head as he read the inscription. She had asthma? What triggered such a severe asthma attack? How could such a fast filly have asthma? Scootaloo noticed that the draconaquus was staring blankly at the grave of one of her best friends.

"You knew Hypersketch?" she questioned, a look of confusion spreading across her face. Another silent tear streaked down Discord's face, giving the purple- maned mare the only answer that she needed. "Her death was shocking, considering that she's the strongest unicorn I've ever known…" she informed sadly.

At sundown's peak, Discord left the graveyard, bearing a solemn air that would stay with him for a very, very long time after.


End file.
